You Are Mine
by Ze Smutteh Emo
Summary: A oneshot series with Lyon/Gray and Natsu/Jellal. Gray, Lyon and Juvia are in somewhat of a love triangle. However, what are Gray's true feelings in this relationship? Natsu and Jellal have been going out for months, but their relationship has been at a standstill due to the latter's insecurity. Can Natsu change his mind somehow?
1. Chapter 1: You Are Mine

**Pairing**: Lyon x Gray

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boy x boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

* * *

"Gray-sama~"

"Juvia-chan~"

The streets of Magnolia Town were, as always, bustling with life and cheerful characters. Adding to the colorful people on the streets this day were three comrades: Two boys and one girl.

Perhaps the term "comrades" was an exaggeration. The whitehaired male and the girl were separated: She sought to avoid him, clinging to the blackhaired boy in the middle. He, however, was not enjoying their company.

"Would you cut it out?"

Gray growled at the other boy while trying to wriggle free from Juvia's grasp. He was unsuccesful. The rain woman had learned how to hold on tight.

"Ahh, Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, clenching Gray's arm even tighter. "Always so cool!"

"Oi, Gray! You let go of her!"

Lyon grabbed his free harm, perfectly trapping Gray between himself and Juvia. The blackhead sighed resignedly. It had been a long time since he gave up on bringing an end to this bickering.

A short distance behind them, another trio was following the drama quite closely. The pinkhaired boy in particular appeared to be enjoying it.

"Uwah," Natsu laughed, folding his hands behind his head. "Gray's really in a pinch, huh? It's like a love triangle or something."

"It IS a love triangle," Happy purred in response. The cat, too, was enjoying itself. The girl with them simply shook her head.

"Isn't it more like just a love "angle"? I mean, Lyon likes Juvia and Juvia likes Gray, but..." Lucy tilted her head in thought. "...if it's a love triangle, wouldn't that mean Gray is..."

Natsu and Happy's faced showed that they most certainly needed to know nothing more. They already knew what she meant.

Yes, for the love triangle to be complete, Gray would have to be in love with none other than Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia.

"Enough already!"

Gray slammed his fist onto the table, making Juvia jump in her seat. He was fed up with watching his two allies show their admiration so openly.

"Gray...-sama?"

"I'll be heading back to the guild." He stood up, looking down at the other two with and irritated, yet somehow tired, glance. "Don't mind me. Have fun."

A few moments of silence fell as left the room, leaving only a gloomy atmosphere behind. At the sight of Juvia's unease, Lyon spoke up.

"Wait here." He placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder. After all, this might be his chance. "I'll catch him."

Juvia nodded silently, remaining in her seat while Lyon went outside. Surprisingly, Gray had gone no further than the wall of the small bar they had been at. Leaning against it, he shot Lyon a short glance.

"I thought I told you not to mind me."

"Personally I'm thanking all things good in the world for letting me be alone with Juvia. However..." Lyon grabbed Gray's collar, pulling him closer. "I would rather not have her worry about _you_ all the while. What's your problem?"

Gray shrugged, looking away from the other ice wizard. His face had gone almost expressionless, a rather unusual phenomenon.

"Nothing really. You two were giving me a headache, that's all." He continued, adding in a lower voice: "You're so noisy."

"You're a real piece of work," Lyon snorted back, letting go of Gray's coat. "Either way, you'lle be going in _there_ again." He pointed at the bar entrance. "Voluntarily or by force. Make your choice."

Clicking his tongue, Gray shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. It was clear that Lyon refused to back down, so he might just give in himself.

"Fine. Whatever."

However, as Gray turned towards the door a bluehaired woman stuck her head out. It seemed that Juvia had gotten tired of waiting.

"Sorry. Juvia thought it was time to head back by now."

"Yeah, perhaps we should." Lyon nodded in agreement. "It is getting rather late, isn't it? I suppose I will see the both of you tomorrow again."

As Lyon began walking away, Juvia and Gray remained at the bar. A few minutes passed before Juvia, too, said her goodbyes, yet before she could go anywhere, Gray called out to her.

"Juvia, wait. I need to talk to you."

The rain woman stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning back towards the object of her affection with stars shining in her eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"I, uh..."

Gray rubbed the back of his head, struggling to find words. This was awkward. The whole situation was awkward, but he ought to tell her. Who knew what she would end up thinking of him? Hell, how would she even react?"

"...I can't do it. Return your feelings, I mean." Gray felt like biting his tongue off. Was there even a limit as to how silly he could make himself sound? "I'm sorry."

"There's... someone else?" Juvia's eyes widened, first in surprise. Then in horror as she turned around, flustered. "Another girl? Guuuu~ Juvia will make sure she pays for-"

"Ah, that's not the issue!"

Gray's interruption only served to confuse the woman further. His embarassed expression as he finally dropped the bomb most likely only added to it.

"How can I say this? There _is_ someone, but... it's not a girl."

Perhaps it was starting to dawn on Juvia what he meant. She still showed no sign of anger or disgust. That, however, might come later.

"It's a guy."

An awkward silence filled the street. Gray lost track of how long Juvia just _stared_ at him as if he had fallen from the sky. He probably deserved that treatment.

"...Lyon-san..."

"Eh?"

Juvia's face went into a slight frown as she shyly averted her eyes.

"Is it... Lyon-san?"

"It's that easy to figure out, huh?" Gray chuckled, covering his eyes. Had Juvia really seen through him that easily? "Yeah. It's him."

For so long, Gray had kept the secret to himself: The feelings for a man that had always been a rival. Yet the confidence and strength Lyon held was alluring. Gray might already have fallen for him ages ago, but it was his flirting with the rain woman that had made Gray realize: He wanted Lyon as more than a simple rival.

"Aah, so relieved! Juvia thought Gray-sama had fallen for one of the girls in Fairy Tail."

Juvia had placed a hand on her chest, breathing out deeply as if a heavy weight had just been lifted. How was she able to deal with the situation so calmly?

"You're... not angry?" Gray asked carefully, afraid that much darkerbthoughts might loom underneath her calm demeanor. It quickly became apparant that this was not the case.

"No, not at all!" Juvia shook her head eagerly. "Juvia thinks it is fine. If Gray-sama can be happy with Lyon-san, Juvia will be happy as well."

"Juvia..."

Gray was at a loss of words. The woman, who had held him in sucha high regard, had easily accepted his feelings towards someone else: Towards another man. Never had he could prepare himself for that surge of relief overwhelming him at that moment. In a second, he had pulled the woman into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Juvia."

They did not need to exchange further words. Finally Gray had been able to put the cards on his hands onto the table, right next to Juvia's. Their true color had been revealed.

But one hand of cards had not yet been completely revealed in this game that went three ways.

Pulling out of the embrace, Gray eyed a figure staring at him and Juvia, visibly surprised. Gray, however, felt horror and dismay.

Why had Lyon come back now.

"P-please excuse me." Flustered, Juvia turned away from Gray as she too noticed the presence of the third person. "I should leave." She swiftly began walking away, sensing the mood, turning back just once to say one last thing.

"Gray-sama? Good luck. I hope everything will work out."

With those words, the rain woman darted off with dotted red cheeks, leaving behind the two males. Neither of them spoke. Instead Lyon moved first, moving over to Gray, grabbing his collar and shoving him against the brick wall behind him.

"What the _hell_ was that about?!"

Gray's head was slammed into the hard wall, making him groan as a dull pain spread in his skull. His blood ran cold. Lyon did not just seem angry. He was furious.

"Nothing, damn it!" It was difficult to speak with the way Lyon put pressure on his throat. As the pressure increased, Gray burst out a sentence impulsively.

A sentence that would turn everything around.

"I turned her down!"

The pressure on his neck eased slightly as Lyon sighed, still keeping Gray pinned against the wall. It appeared his anger had diminished.

"Tch. It was about time you did. I thought you'd never come to your senses."

Gray blinked in confusion. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Why had Lyon not gone after Juvia already as Gray would have expected? _Why was he so damn close?!_

"I won't forgive you if you decide to fool around with someone else this time." A dangerous smirk appeared on Lyon's lips. Moving closer, he whispered four words before closing the distance.

"This time... you're mine."

The kiss was passionate and dominant from the very beginning. Lyon wasted no chances to nibble at Gray's lips, forcing his tongue in between them as they parted. He met no resistance as he roamed the mouth of the other wizard, who was being unusually submissive.

"Hnn?" Lyon hummed questioningly as the kiss was broken. "I expected more of a fight from you, Gray. Don't tell me..." He ran a finger across the lips he had just bruised. "...you turned down Juvia for _this_?"

"So?" Gray replied to the question with one of his own. "Weren't Juvia the one you were after? You might still be able to catch her. Stop making a fool out of me."

"Making a fool out of you?" Gray could feel his cheeks flare up at Lyon's loud laugh. "Please, you do so very well with that yourself. Did you really think Juvia had my genuine interest?"

Gray's eyes widened at Lyon's words. What was he saying?

"Juvia was the perfect excuse to be close to you where I could keep an eye on whatever you were up to. If I wanted a girl like her, I would have gone out with Sherry when I had the chance."

"This is about me, then?"

"It's all about you, Gray." Lyon's fingered trailed a line from Gray's lips and down his neck. "I've been waiting for a chance to make my move for some time now. Honestly, I thought you would end up falling for that woman instead."

"Tch. She's not really my type," Gray mumbled, a smile appearing on his face. "Perhaps 'cause I've always unconciously ended up comparing everyone to you."

"Likewise." Lyon's eyes were burning with a strong intensity as he put his lips to those of Gray once more.

"It was always meant to be you."

One could say that it was rather fortunate that Gray's apartment was only a short walk from the bar. Fortunate, seeing as Gray could simply throw himself on the bed, flat on the stomach, trying to take in all that had just went down.

Never had he dreamed that _Lyon_ of all people had had his eyes on him for quite some time... especially considering that Gray had secretly wanted him too. All of their actions up until this point, including involving Juvia, seemed so awfully silly now.

The body creaked as a body hovered above Gray, one hand and knee on each side of him. It appeared that Lyon was far from done yet.

"That's sweet," Lyon chuckled next to Gray's ear before gently biting it. The boy below said nothing, but quietly enjoyed the sensations it sent through his body. "Turning your back on me like that. Are you already letting me have your body?"

Lyon ran a hand across the toned naked back beneath him. Neither of them were wearing anything more than pants: For Gray, that would be underwear only. Their habit of spontaneously stripping was, for once, rather convenient given the situation.

"You didn't strike me as someone who'd wanna wait." Gray turned underneath the other male, getting onto his side where he could look up at Lyon. "But if you want to wait, I can't promise I'll be there when you're ready."

"Forget it." Lyon smirked, going back to bite Gray's ear while sliding one hand further down his body. The soft moan Gray let out as his buttcheek was squeezed seemed to satisfy Lyon. "Your pretty little ass belongs to me now."

"Just my ass?"

"Your ass and the rest of you."

Raising Gray's hips, forcing him back onto his stomach, Lyon began grinding himself against the blackhaired boy. His comrade was already feeling quite a bit, Gray noted. It would be impossible to mistake that hard bulge pressing against his ass for anything else.

"I'll have every last bit of you," Lyon breathed, his voice revealing his obvious arousal. Gray had to admit that it was sexy. The way the older man was _claiming_ Gray as his was a huge turn-on, no doubt.

Lyon's lips made contact with Gray's neck, softly kissing it as his hand moved to the blackhead's chest. Smirking into the soft skin, Lyon pinched a hardened niple, immediately getting a reaction.

"A- aah!"

Gray instinctively pressed his ass harder against Lyon as he cried out in pleasure. The man had not been kidding. He was _indeed_ making Gray his. The younger boy could not say that he minded. If this was what it meant to be Lyon's, he would _gladly_ become his without a second thought.

"Quite sensitive here, aren't we?" Lyon bit down on Gray's neck while flicking his finger across that extremely sensitive part of his chest repeatedly. Another cry. Lyon's teeth were definitely going to leave a mark. Someone was bound to discover that later.

"A- ah, Lyon-!"

Moaning his partner's name, Gray clenched the bed sheets with one hand. The other had moved down to the rim of his boxers, trying to pull them down. Considering just how damn hard he had gotten, they were just in the way.

Another hand soon joined in, aiding Gray in getting off the last irritating piece of clothing. He could already feel Lyon stare at his naked body and _damn_ was it a good feeling. It appeared to have a similar effect on Lyon as well.

"Sexy sight," Lyon whispered huskily, starting to rub against Gray once more. The rough feeling of the trousers was slightly uncomfortable, but the blackhead bore with it. God, he did not want any of this to stop.

Another moan escaped him as a warm hand wrapped around that hard erection between his slightly spread legs. Slowly, Lyon's fingers caress the shaft, running over the slit and rubbing the head. Like this, Gray would not hold out long. Not with how expertly the whitehaired male moved his hand.

"L-Lyon, I'm gonna-!"

For a few seconds, Gray's world went bright as white fluid spurted out over the sheets and Lyon's hand. He buried his head in a pillow, glad that Lyon still held his hips up. If not, Gray would have collapsed onto the bed.

"That's right," Lyon smirked, running his dirtied hand across Gray's chest followed by an additional bitemark being added on his neck. "Let me hear you cry out my name like that again."

The older male flipped Gray onto his back, the white streaks on his chest starting to dry already. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, teets and tongues clashing. Gray was positive that he was going to drown in this pleasure.

"And remember who it is you belong to."

"Mmmh," Gray moaned in response to Lyon attacking his collarbone. Wrapping his arms around his partner's neck, he clenched the white hair between his fingers. "As if I could ever forget. I belong to you and you alone."

"Good boy."

Lyon flicked his tongue across a particularly sensitive part of Gray's neck, making the boy shudder underneath. Meanwhile, another hand was softly caressing the ticklish skin of his hip. Damn, was he getting hard again already. Lyon needed to get a move on. In a wanton voice, Gray begged the other to take action.

"Lube's in the drawer." He pulled Lyon's head back up, kissing him for a few seconds. "Please. I want you."

"No need to be hasty," Lyon teased, though still reaching into the drawer, pulling out a small bottle. At least he had no questions about its existence. However, the bottle merely ended up on the bed. "All in due time. I'm going to have my fun with you first."

Before Gray could ask what this "fun" included, Lyon had moved down: His lips and tongue explored large parts of Gray's body on their way down, nibbling on every sensitive part that was discovered. Upon reaching his hips, Lyon pulled back slightly, firmly grasping both of Gray's legs.

Little by little, his legs were pushed forward and down until his ass had been lifted into the air. Spreading his buttcheeks, Lyon succeeded in exposing a tight, pink hole between them.

"Lyon, what're you- aah!"

Gray felt his body shiver and cheeks flush as Lyon bit down on his inner thigh. Continuing to lick it, his tongue moved further back, eventually moving across the pink hole, massaging it thoroughly.

"A-aah!" Gray arched his back involuntarily, unable to hold back his voice at the unusual, overwhelming feeling. He could feel how warm saliva came down his lower back. "S-so amazing-!"

With a chuckle at his partner's enjoyment, Lyon pushed his tongue against the hole, managing to penetrate it. Gray's alternating cries and moans immediately got louder as Lyon's tongue moved around inside of him. The feeling was so intense and unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

"Ah. I just took your sweet ass virginity with my tongue, didn't I?"

Gray shivered more at the words than anything else as Lyon pulled away, lowering his legs again. Saying those dirty things in such a calm, seductive voice... How could Gray _not_ find himself aroused? He needed more of Lyon. Much, much more.

"I'd rather you took my ass with something else," Gray finally replied, grinding his own erection against Lyon's bulging pants while letting out a long moan. "I can't take much more, damn it!"

"Patience." Lyon gently kissed Gray's cheek as he took the lube bottle in one hand. "I doubt your tight little ass could take me on unprepared. I said I'd have my fun with you, _not_ rip you apart."

Opening the bottle, Lyon let the lube drip down between Gray's legs, watching as the boy shuddered at the cold feeling. Applying quite a bit to his fingers as well, he took up massaging the tight hole once again.

The first two fingers slipped in surprisingly easy, mostly thanks to the lube and Lyon's previous _tongue_ preparation. Gray moaned softly and squirmed around slightly as Lyon's fingers slid slowly in and out, carefully spreading him bit by bit. Despite his usual arrogance, Lyon was being thorough in making the entire act pleasurable for Gray as well.

Underneath his cool demeanor, Lyon was unexpectedly kind. Kinder than most would ever learn. Gray could feel a small smile come on his face. It seemed that there were still hints of the cheerful, confident boy he had grown up with somewhere inside the current Lyon.

Another finger went inside Gray, who let out a muffled grunt at the sudden rise of digits spreading him. Three were slightly more uncomfortable but hardly unbearable. In a short while, Gray became capable of feeling comfortable with this as well. However, no sooner had he showed signs of comfort before the fingers were pulled out.

"I think we've been patient enough." Lyon grinded against Gray's now moist ass one last time. He, too, was unable hold back at this point. "I want to be inside that tight ass of yours, Gray."

"Yeah." Shivering at his words, Gray tugged lightly at Lyon's pants. His eyes were already filled with lust and the need to be connected with his partner. "I want you inside of me, Lyon. Please..."

Gray watched intently as Lyon slid out of his pants, revealing that hard erection that had been hidden away until now. Just the sight of it made Gray shudder with anticipation, thinking about how it would feel to have it inside of him. He would know. Very soon.

With the lube, Lyon slowly began to rub his erection until it was slick and glossy. His uneven breathing told Gray that he was urgently needing this too.

"A- aaaaaaargh!"

Gray dug his nails into Lyon's back as he was pushed into, making the whitehaired man wince. The feeling was nothing like the pleasure of Lyon's fingers. This was going to fill him up completely and it _hurt_. He could already feel tears of pain gathering in his eyes.

"_Now_ you see why you needed preparation?" Lyon whispered into Gray's ear, taking the younger boy's hand into his own. "Even like this, you're still damn tight. But don't worry, I'll make you feel good. Just keep breathing."

Following Lyon's instructions and reassuring words, Gray tried to breathe deeper, albeit with some difficulties. However, with the way Lyon whispered into his ear, praising him for how well he was doing, he could bear with a bit of pain.

Eventually, the pain subsided to a part where it was less overwhelming as Gray breathed in and out deeply, clutching Lyon's hand as if his life depended on it. Now he actually felt alright.

"It's all in."

"Really?"

Gray felt out of breath as he asked. He got a small nod in return. _This_ was what is was like to be filled to the brim by someone else. He hardly dared to move, afraid that the pain might return. Then again, he was also aware that he would have to at some point.

"Hey. I'll start off slow, okay?" Lyon licked Gray's ear affectionately before going back to hover above him. "Once I find your sweet spot, you'll be blown away."

_God_, the sensation of having Lyon sliding in and out of him... Nothing could have prepared Gray for the insane mixture of pleasure of pain he felt. He felt like he was going to go crazy. All that managed to come past his lips in between his heavy panting was his partner's name, chanted repeatedly. Lyon hardly seemed to mind.

"Hyaaaaaah-?!"

Gray saw stars for seconds as Lyon managed to hit that sweet spot he had mentioned. His fingers raked Lyon's back, leaving bright red marks, as Gray wrapped his legs around him.

"L-Lyon, m-more-!"

"Of course," Lyon replied, thrusting into Gray more forcefully. The younger male's moans grew more high-pitched. However, Lyon's voice, too, was had begub sounding strained as well. "I told you I'd blow you away, didn't I? Cry it out louder, Gray. Say my name!"

"Lyon-!"

The pleasure had already reached a critical point. Crying out the name of his beloved, Gray came in such bliss that he was positive he had died and gone to heaven.

"Gray...!"

More white spots blinded Gray temporarily as Lyon found his release inside of him. Burning hot semen filled him and ran onto the white sheets. No words could describe their feelings in that moment.

Emptying himself completely, Lyon slipped out and fell down beside Gray. As the two came to face each other, the blackhead was pulled into a protective embrace. It felt as if Lyon would never let go when he whispered softly into Gray's ear.

"I'm not letting you run away. You'll never belong to anyone but me."

Chuckling at the possessive words of his partner, Gray put a hand on his cheek, meeting his lips in a kiss. He was not about to let the man he fell for slip away either.

"Don't be silly. I've belonged to you from the very beginning."

He just _knew_ those bitemarks of Lyon's would end up being an inconvenience. Already Natsu and company had inquired about them, fortunately _somehow_ confusing them with bug bites.

Gray had found himself a corner where the obnoxious crew did not bother to join him. Instead he was joined by another less irritating existence.

At least Juvia did not ask about the obvious marks on his neck. She was, however, curious as to what had went down the day before. After all, Juvia usually accompanied Gray wherever he went.

"Ah yeah. About that..."

Gray scratched the back of head, tilting it with a wry smile. How in the world was he going to find the words to describe for Juvia what had happened between Lyon and him in his apartment. Or, to be exact, his _bed_.

"Yes, I apologize for not returning him to you yesterday."

A warm hand wrapped around Gray's lower chest, pulling him closer to a fully clothed body. With a sly grin, Lyon shot a look at Gray before leaning in on the already blushing rain woman.

"You see, I was making _sweet love_ to his _precious little behind _all night long."

Gray was not sure which of them Lyon tried to impress, but considering how Juvia suddenly fell to her knees on the floor, hiding her bright red face in her hands, he would say that Lyon's words indeed affected her.

Not that Gray was unaffected himself. The way Lyon ran his fingers across the marks on his neck made Gray feel flustered too. At least a little.

"Gray." Lyon had raised his voice, ensuring the entire guild hall could hear. "I heard you've been telling everyone that you were bitten by a _bug_ yesterday. Is that _really_ what we're calling these, which I recall taking my _sweet time_ putting on you?"

Gray was positive that every single member of Fairy Tail present now had their eyes fixed on their odd, little trio. What a sight they were: Lyon with an arm wrapped around Gray's naked waist and Juvia on the floor, rambling inconceiveable things.

About to open his mouth to protest and stop Lyon from spilling any more details, Gray was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his mouth. Another incomprehensive sound came from Juvia as she fell flat on the floor.

"Ah, I think she passed out," Lyon chuckled, greatly amused by the scenario. "I'd say she seems surprisingly fine with this."

Gray had to agree. That wide smile with drool at the corner of her mouth combined with the small trickle of blood from her nose made it seem that the rain woman had fainted from excitement rather than shock.

"That's good and all, but Lyon..." Gray lowered his voice, trying to elbow Lyon away. "...would you _mind_? I doubt anyone here are interested in details-"

"No way. Tell us more!"

Gray slapped his own forehead as the cheerful pinkhairded boy and his usual walked over, all of them looking quite surprised. Except for Natsu from whom the curiousity was almost _beaming_.

"I doubt I _can_ share any details. After all..." Lyon slid his hand down on Gray's behind, making the shorter male jolt. "...Gray and his find piece of ass are _both_ my property. I shouldn't go and share their secrets with just anyone. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Lyon, oi-!"

Gray stopped at the sight of Lyon's confident smirk. The guy was _definitely_ going to do whatever he pleased no matter what Gray said. The laughs of his guildmates told him that there was no expecting their help either.

"Complaining now, are we?" If I remember correctly, you were being more compliant yesterday. Perhaps I should drag you off right now and get you to show me that _submissive_ side of yours again, hmm Gray?"

The scenario was getting more out of hand by the minute. Gray tell whether his guildmates were finding the situation funny or silly. They were _supposed_ to be his comrades. Could they not at least _protest_ a little and stop Lyon from embarrassing him constantly?

_What had he done to deserve being bullied in public like this?_

"Enough already! Just shut up, damn pervert."

Tugging at Lyon's arm, Gray strung him along as he stomped out of the guild hall. No sooner were they outside before Lyon had him pinned against a wall, kissing him passionately.

"Pervert? And that is coming from a guy who was _begging_ to have me inside of him just yesterday." The statement made Gray ruffle the hair of his partner, grumbling. "Don't worry. I'll be inside of you as many times as you want from now on... my love."

Putting his hands behind Lyon's head, Gray looked straight into his eyes with a seductive grin which he was certain would work on his lover. This Gray could get used to.

"And whenever you want. Anything, Lyon, as long as it's you. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2: My Number One

**Pairing**: Natsu x Jellal, Lyon x Gray

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boy x boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

* * *

The dark skies made it seem that rain could come pouring down at any given moment. Most people had already sought refuge inside houses and shops.

One might almost think Natsu to be a fool for running around outside with the stormy skies looming above. But it was not his foolhardy attitude that kept him outside this time. He was going to meet up with someone, rainstorm or not.

Slowing down as he approached one of the bridges crossing the river flowing through Magnolia, Natsu saw the person he had been expecting: Staring into the distance with a blank expression, he did not notice when Natsu walked up to him, poking his cheek.

"You're spacing out."

Jellal's expression turned into that of surprise as Natsu's finger dug into his cheek. Turning to face the pinkhaired boy, he was met by a wide grin.

"Did I make you wait long?"

"No, you are just in time. Sorry for being a little early." Jellal smiled back at him, his voice as calm as ever. "It is too bad that the weather changed for the worse today."

Natsu felt his heart flutter at the warm smile. Since they had started seeing more of each other, Jellal had gradually begun smiling more often. In Natsu's eyes, it was the expression that suited him the most.

And that was not all: Jellal's glistening brown eyes when he spoke of the friends he loved. His handsome face and body that could make anyone stop and stare. His soft warm lips which Natsu could just kiss over and again.

But most of all, his kind heart and considerate nature, constantly seeking to redeem himself from his dark past. Natsu was well aware how a lot of people now held Jellal in high regards, not just for his kindness but his strength as well.

Yet the bluehaired wizard was _his_. Jellal was _his_ boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend. Neither of them found the term _"lover"_ fitting due to the rather innocent nature of their relationship. The two of them had started going out months ago, but on the romantic side their affections had been limited to kisses and discreet, loving touches. Even with Jellal having moved in at Natsu's place two weeks before, their relationship had not moved further ahead

It was not that Natsu did not want to. Hell, he had tried to bring up the subject several times already. How could he _not_ want to get more intimate with Jellal? It was something he _truly_ longed for.

However, there was a fundemental difference between him and Jellal.

Whereas Natsu was still a pitiful virgin _(as Gray so kindly had put it once)_, Jellal was already experienced. Natsu knew that this was the entire reason that Jellal kept their relationship at a standstill. He had already been given an explanation:

Jellal had been different once. When he and Natsu had met, their dislike for one another had been mutual, making their current relationship almost ironic. His now gentle bluehaired boyfriend used to be part of the Magic Council; the youngest ever to be accepted into it.

Of course, there had been a reason behind Jellal's sudden rise among their ranks. Knowing the right people and using them had all been in a day's work for him. So had sleeping with said people in order to manipulate them.

Natsu did not know with how many or for how long this had kept on going and he sure as hell did not know any details. He just knew Jellal was ashamed of having slept with other men purely for business.

This was certainly the reason as to why Jellal did not want to cross that final line when it came to Natsu: He was afraid it might turn their relationship into something superficial and purely physical. He loved Natsu and Natsu most definitely loved him back. Jellal simply wanted to keep it that way.

But Natsu had solemnly sworn to prove him wrong on the matter someday.

"Yeah. It smells like it's going to be one hell of a shower too."

Natsu shrugged as he looked up at the sky. The clouds only seemed to grow darker with every passing minute. With a sigh, he shot a smile at his handsome wizard boyfriend.

"Wanna head home? We might make it before the rain starts coming down."

The rainstorm had caught up with the couple halfway on the road to Natsu's house outside town. Once they finally found themselves under its roof, they were already soaked through and through.

"Ugh. Where's Juvia when you need her? She better not be sulking in a corner somewhere, brewing up these rainstorms."

Slipping off his wet vest, Natsu wrinkled his nose as he had to take off his dripping scarf as well. He really hated being cold _and_ wet at the same time.

A dry towel soon hit the back of his neck. Turning around to grumble at the pitcher, Natsu became absolutely speechless. No matter how many times he got to see Jellal with less clothes on, he never tired of it. Not to mention his underwear was really showing off his figure too now that it clung tightly to the skin of his lower body.

"Go take a shower before you catch a cold." Jellal chinned towards the bathroom. Natsu had a hunch that the man had noticed how his eyes had lingered, considering that slight smirk on his lips. "I'll go in after you."

"We're not even taking one together?" Natsu pouted as he threw the towel over his shoulder as if it was a bag. "Tch. That's no fun."

"Just go already." Jellal shook his head, chuckling at the other's silliness. "I'll find you some dry clothes in the meantime."

From the moment Jellal had gone into the bathroom to shower, Natsu had been lying on the bed, listening closely to the sound of running water. With his excellent hearing, it was easy to tell apart from the raindrops hitting the roof.

He lifted one leg, taking a look at the pants Jellal had put out for him. It was the dull old ones Natsu usually slept in, though he occasionally forgot where he put them. The fact that Jellal was able to find them told Natsu that the older wizard was already feeling at home in his house.

Knowing that much made him happy. And, speaking of Happy, the cat seemed to enjoy having Jellal around as well. The three of them made an unusual, but otherwise great, little family, though Natsu more often now let Happy stick with the other Exceed. He wanted time alone with Jellal. Perhaps in that manner Happy was much like their child. The thought made Natsu snicker.

"What is so funny?"

Sitting up in the bed, Natsu saw that his boyfriend had finished his shower and _what a sight_. The towel wrapped around the tall man's lower body hardly left anything up to the imagination: It started at his hips, showing off a little skin of his abdomen, and ended a good part above his knees. If he bent over just slightly, Natsu would get a great look at his bare ass.

But it seemed that Jellal was well aware of this himself, staying upright the entire time. Pouting as he watched the bluehead search a cupboard for clothes that fit him, Natsu waved at him.

"Oi, Jellal. Come over here for a second."

Following Natsu's command Jellal walked over, stopping right in front of the younger male. Then, with a huge grin, Natsu grabbed the arm of his boyfriend, causing the latter to end up on top of him as they fell on the bed. Their positions were quickly reversed, however, as Natsu pushed Jellal onto his back.

"Gotcha!"

It would have been impossible to wipe that enormous grin off of Natsu's face. His position between Jellal's slightly raised legs with his hands resting on the older wizard's naked chest felt perfect. For once, Natsu could get a much better look at the other.

"Natsu. You are staring."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked at Jellal's statement. It was a strange thing to say. Jellal did not seem to mind his staring nor that their current positions were a bit unusual. "I can't stare at you _now_? I mean, it's kinda hard _not_ to."

"You really are a strange one. There can hardly be anything worth staring at."

"Don't be stupid."

Natsu leaned forward, kissing the soft lips he had gotten so addicted to. Though Natsu had told him that there was no reason to, Jellal always managed to belittle himself when it came to this. As with all else, he had a reason for doing so: The scars on his back from the torture he had gone through while imprisoned would remain.

"I've got scars myself." Natsu ran a finger across the scar on his neck, which was usually hid from sight. "Outside and inside. We all do. If I thought that made you any less awesome, would I even be here?" He ruffled his boyfriend's fluffy blue hair. " But I _am_ here 'cause I love you."

"Mmh," Jellal replied, closing his eyes before he returned Natsu's kiss. "Forgive me. I love you too, Natsu."

Holding the kiss, Natsu recalled how wonderful it was to hear the gentle Jellal share his feelings. How could his boyfriend ever think Natsu would stop loving him. There was no way that was ever going to change, no matter what happened between them. Natsu had fallen too deeply for the the other at this point. This was his opportunity to show Jellal.

"Hey," Natsu mumbled, tugging slightly at the towel around Jellal's waist. Moving closer to his boyfriend's neck, he took in a deep breath of air filled with a sweet scent. This told him that his request might be granted. "Can I take this off?"

Running his hand through Natsu's hair and down his back, Jellal only smiled back.

"Yeah."

Natsu's eyes widened at being granted permission. This was definitely a first. Sinking the lump in his throat, Natsu tugged a bit harder at the towel, succesfully loosening it. With his heart thumping like crazy, he pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend from a slight distance.

This was the first time he had seen Jellal naked, Natsu noted. Due to the man's fear of getting intimate, they had never gotten this far. Did this mean Jellal trusted him more now? Could they go further? Would they finally be able to go all the way?

"Natsu?"

Shaking his head at the sound of Jellal's soft voice, Natsu broke free from the line of questions in his head. He could not allow Jellal to think something was wrong. Not when he had finally dared to literally lay himself bare in front of Natsu.

"Sorry. It's just that..." Natsu's eyes moved further down Jellal's body, stopping momentarily at the half-erect member between his legs. His slight arousal had most likely been what Natsu had smelled before. With a pleased smile, he looked back into Jellal's eyes. "...you're really beautiful."

"What a strange thing to say," Jellal chuckled softly as Natsu moved down and began kissing his neck. Noticing how the pinkhaired boy was moving around his legs quite a bit, he tried to see what was going on. "Natsu, what are you-?"

"No fair if you're the only one, right?" Pulling back, Natsu waved a pair of gray pants in front of Jellal before throwing them off the bed. He then proceeded to press himself against his partner, hugging his chest tightly. "Might as well take mine off too."

The two of them lay there for minutes, simply feeling the warm bodies of one another. Natsu eventually closed his eyes, listening his boyfriend's calm heartbeat. He rarely felt this relaxed and yet...

...Yet he truly wanted to kiss and caress the handsome, well-toned chest he was resting on.

Turning his head slightly, Natsu's lips made contact with the firm skin of his boyfriend's chest. He could not hold back a grin, noticing how Jellal's breathing got a bit faster. Growing more courageous, Natsu let his tongue run across the skin as well.

"What are you doing?"

It was a simple question. Jellal's voice had no accusing tone hidden in it. Just a question which Natsu intended to answer, of course.

"I read it in one of Master's books once," Natsu replied, massaging with his hands the parts of Jellal's chest his mouth was nowhere near. "I've been wanting to try this in ages."

"Books, huh?" Jellal was surely aware just what _kind_ of books Natsu was speaking of. "I see. I am afraid I am nothing like the women you have read about."

"Yeah, I know." Curious about the reaction he might get, Natsu flicked his tongue over one nipple, testing the waters. The gasp Jellal let out was hardly audible, but for Natsu it was enough. "This is much better anyway."

With more confidence, Natsu let his licking turn to sucking and sucking to careful biting. Jellal had begun fisting his hair somewhere in between and Natsu honestly loved it: He loved how he could feel and taste his handsome boyfriend like this. It was wonderful.

Natsu could not resist pressing their groins closer together. He was _really_ feeling it now. They both were. It was time he asked Jellal what _he_ wanted. Following his boyfriend's flow seemed like the better choice.

"Say, Jellal?" Natsu lifted his head on his elbows, remaining on the bluehead's chest. "Do you want to do something else?"

"Something else?" Jellal looked puzzled for a moment before he realized the meaning behind Natsu's question. "Are you asking _me_ that? Perhaps you should ask yourself first."

"About what?" Natsu pouted as he drew circles on Jellal's collarbone with a finger. "I've been asking you to sleep with me for the past month and _now_ you ask whether I want to? That's sorta stupid."

"There is nothing stupid about it," Jellal replied sternly, stroking Natsu's hair in a gentle fashion. "Going out and sleeping together are two very different things. Even if you are fine with the first, you might not like..." He paused for a moment, turning his head to the side. "...the rest."

"What're you blabbering about?" Natsu pinched Jellal's cheek, forcing the man to look back at his irritated face. "Just 'cause I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm going to be freaked out by sleeping with you. If you're that worried, let me top."

"...I was planning on letting you anyway..."

For a second or two, Natsu just stared at the older man, more surprised than horrified. Jellal was docile and considerate, but for him to actually _suggest_ that Natsu topped...

"You... prefer to bottom?"

"You could say that, yes." A soft pink color had appeared on Jellal' cheeks and ears. Simply mentioning this was enough to fluster him. "It seems you really were too oblivious to have noticed."

"Who're you calling oblivious?" Natsu grunted, ruffling Jellal's hair again. He had gotten flustered as well. "A-anyway, I don't mind. I mean, you've got a nice ass and all, so..."

At his words, Jellal burst out in genuine laughter. Natsu wanted to tell him how it was not funny whatsoever but he refrained from doing so. Had he not sworn to make Jellal comfortable about this? Was that laughter not a sign of feeling comfortable?

"Sorry." Jellal finally managed to get his laughter under control. "I suppose I was afraid all this time that you would be appalled by the thought of me-"

"You liking being done by another guy?"

"...yes."

"Can't really say I am though," Natsu admitted, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "Since it already went down like that in my fantasies, I guess it feels pretty natural."

"You've been fantasizing?" Jellal raised a brow. "About _me_?"

"Well, more like _us_," Natsu chuckled nervously. He was unable to tell from Jellal's expression how he felt about it. "Is that weird?"

"No, not at all." Jellal shook his head at Natsu's question, putting a hand on the smaller boy's back. "On the contrary, I can only wish that I can be as good as in your fantasies."

Natsu's heart surely skipped a beat right there. Did he just hear that right? Was that green light to continue? With a huge grin, Natsu sat up, stroking the face of his boyfriend before replying.

"You're already _way_ better than any of those."

Letting his fingers dance across the firm muscles underneath him, Natsu could feel his own body shiver. What would Jellal actually look like, writhing in pleasure? Oh boy, what was he even thinking? He hardly knew _anything_ when it came to how he was supposed to go about it all.

Gray had only said so much about the relationship he had with Lyon, his lover from Lamia Scale. Besides, it was easy to see what role Gray took on in that relationship and it certainly did not help Natsu now. No, he needed guidance from someone else.

"Umm, Jellal? Could you... tell me what I should do?" Natsu asked awkwardly, bowing his head. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

Natsu lit up at the reply, watching closely as the bluehaired man sat up as well. Taking a small container from the bedside table, Natsu narrowed his eyes. He had seen it before and knew it belonged to Jellal. Now he was growing curious as to what it was and, more importantly...

"What's that for?"

"A neutral lotion." Jellal opened the container before wiping a bit of its transparent content onto Natsu's nose. The Dragon Slayer quickly rubbed it off again. Shaking his head, Jellal put the container in Natsu's hand. "Here. You will need this. Let me show you."

With some of the lotion applied, Jellal stroked his fingers across Natsu's erection, covering it in the oily substance. Natsu felt his face flare up at the touch. Sure, he had touched himself before, but _this_... this was _much_ better and, with the intense look in Jellal's eyes focusing on him only, _much_ sexier.

"See? This will make it more comfortable for the both of us. I can promise you it is far better than doing it dry. This lowers the friction."

"Dry, huh?" Natsu tilted his head, wondering whether his boyfriend had experience in "doing it dry". He most likely had. "I suppose that'd be kinda painful. I can't just push in either, can I?"

"Not usually, no." Jellal smiled at the question. "For the most part, you prepare your partner slowly, bit by bit."

"Bit by bit, got it." Nodding, Natsu scooped up some lotion, kissing Jellal's forehead before lifting the legs of his partner a little. "I'm using my fingers for this, right? One at a time?"

"Yeah."

Sliding his hand in between Jellal's buttocks, Natsu gently began massaging the small hole he found there. Immediately the question of how he would ever be able to fit inside popped up in his head. Feeling heat surge to his cheeks, he shrugged it off. He could not think about such things now.

Eventually, he let a single finger slip inside, lingering on the soft gasp from the older wizard. As Natsu moved arouns his finger, carefully curling it to widen the space, he fought hard to stay focused. Extremely hard. How did Jellal manage to look so _sexy_?

"Another one..."

Jellal's voice sounded oddly strained. Was he in pain? No, hardly. Natsu could smell his arousal, a perk of having the instincts of a dragon. However, Jellal's face revealed nothing.

Putting in another finger, Natsu followed the instructions he was given. It was strange, yet arousing, to feel Jellal relax and then suddenly clench around his fingers. He only wished his boyfriend would let him in a bit more on what he was thinking: Biting his lip and holding in his voice did not match the sweet scent Natsu picked up.

"You don't have to hold back anything." Natsu smiled down at the puzzled man, pointing at his own nose. "I can smell it all, you know. If it was me down there, I'd be screaming your ears of by now, so if you want to do that, go ahead."

"Sorry." Jellal averted his gaze for a moment. "I did not mean to hold back. Old habits die hard I suppose. But, just a little longer-!"

Something sounding like a mix between a moan and a gasp escaped Jellal's throat as Natsu's fingers went in deeper than before. Striking a sensitive spot, Natsu felt his chest flutter, and groin throb, at the sight of Jellal arching his back in pleasure. _This_ was what he had been waiting for.

Soon after, a hand clenched Natsu's arm. Looking down at the aroused man with flushed cheeks, he got a good impression of what was to come next.

"It is fine now. You can continue-"

"Yeah, I know." Pulling out his fingers, Natsu leaned further forward, pushing down Jellal's legs far enough for the two to be facing each other directly. Before going any further, Natsu pressed his own lips to Jellal's and kept them there for several seconds. "Thank you, Jellal."

Before the bluehaired wizard could ask what Natsu was thanking him for, the Dragon Slayer had already begun pushing inside. An _amazing_ feeling too, Natsu noted. He was almost getting _sucked_ inside and his body was on fire.

Moving back and forth for a while, Natsu soon noticed that he had been taken in completely. Just the thought alone could have sent him over the edge had he not fought to stay in control. But _damn_ was it near impossible.

"Keep moving," Jellal panted, keeping up instructing his partner. "If you keep it up then- haaah!"

Jellal threw his head back and Natsu felt how he instantly clenched tighter. Shaking, and with shallow breathing, the bluehaired wizard looked up at Natsu with such intensity that the Dragon Slayer feared he might lose it. That sweet, intoxicating scent only intensified it further.

Natsu pulled back at little beflre thrusting back in over and over, aiming for that sensitive nerve bundle. He wanted to hear Jellal's voice cry out in pleasure again. His boyfriend had finally begun to let go.

"Natsu-!"

He was thoroughly rewarded as he managed to attack the right spot again... and then again. There was no way Natsu could take it any longer. Jellal was lying there, gripping his hair and calling out his name. It was just too much. He had reached his limit.

"Shit. Jella-!"

Before he could finish, the sensation of the climax surged through Natsu's body. Unable to stop himself, he released while still deep inside his partner. Jellal soon followed, white fluid spreading across his stomach.

Once he had made sure that Natsu had somewhat caught his breath, he put his hands on the Dragon Slayer's face and kissed him deeply.

"Natsu? Thank you." Jellal voice was soft, almost careful. "I doubt I can ever express my gratitude of having you with me. I love you so very much."

"You don't have to be grateful. I love you too. If you're happy that's all I need to know, 'kay? As long as you keep smiling like you do now, nothing will ever change. I promise."

Natsu gently stroked the face of his handsome boyfriend, smiling widely. It was quite possible that this day had only made Jellal even more beautiful, at least in Natsu's eyes.

"You're my number one."


End file.
